FIG. 1 depicts a generic electro-kinetic device 10 to condition air. Device 10 includes a housing 20 that typically has at least one air input 30 and at least one air output 40. Within housing 20 there is disposed an electrode assembly or system 50 comprising a first electrode array 60 having at least one electrode 70 and comprising a second electrode array 80 having at least one electrode 90. System 10 further includes a high voltage generator 95 coupled between the first and second electrode arrays. As a result, ozone and ionized particles of air are generated within device 10, and there is an electro-kinetic flow of air in the direction from the first electrode array 60 towards the second electrode array 80. In FIG. 1, the large arrow denoted IN represents ambient air that can enter input port 30. The small “x”'s denote particulate matter that may be present in the incoming ambient air. The air movement is in the direction of the large arrows, and the output airflow, denoted OUT, exits device 10 via outlet 40. An advantage of electro-kinetic devices such as device 10 is that an airflow is created without using fans or other moving parts. Thus, device 10 in FIG. 1 can function somewhat as a fan to create an output airflow, but without requiring moving parts.
Preferably particulate matter “x” in the ambient air can be electrostatically attracted to the second electrode array 80, with the result that the outflow (OUT) of air from device 10 not only contains ozone and ionized air, but can be cleaner than the ambient air. In such devices, it can become necessary to occasionally clean the second electrode array electrodes 80 to remove particulate matter and other debris from the surface of electrodes 90. Accordingly, the outflow of air (OUT) is conditioned in that particulate matter is removed and the outflow includes appropriate amounts of ozone, and some ions.
An outflow of air containing ions and ozone may not, however, destroy or significantly reduce microorganisms such as germs, bacteria, fungi, viruses, and the like, collectively hereinafter “microorganisms.” It is known in the art to destroy such microorganisms with, by way of example only, germicidal lamps. Such lamps can emit ultraviolet radiation having a wavelength of about 254 nm. For example, devices to condition air using mechanical fans, HEPA filters, and germicidal lamps are sold commercially by companies such as Austin Air, C.A.R.E. 2000, Amaircare, and others. Often these devices are somewhat cumbersome, and have the size and bulk of a small filing cabinet. Although such fan-powered devices can reduce or destroy microorganisms, the devices tend to be bulky, and are not necessarily silent in operation.